Talk:Kanaya Maryam
Lipstick Shouldn't it be noted that Kanaya's lipstick/chainsaw is about the same as the in Problem Sleuth? 20:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Snowman's skull base Should we include the fact that where she controlled Vriska is at the location of Kanayas old home? -- 22:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, that's standard stuff. Each player's exile starts at the location of their server's home. ~Octachor n 22:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Name pronunciation How do you pronounce her name? :(Cah-nay-yuh) I believe, but I'm not sure, it could be (Cuh-nay-yuh) Sign please--->WikiTONY 20:04, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Or possibly (Cah-ni-yuh) <- That's what I've been saying. 15:59, December 17, 2014 (UTC)Sarah :::Well, I alway say kaːinaːija (Kah-nah-jah), but I guess doesn't work beclaws I'm Dutch. However, if I speak English, I follow the first one. :::P.S: Can someone revert from 'but'(...)one my text to the normal formatting? :::NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 17:24, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Re: Terezi: Examine marks. Gasp! Rainbow Drinker! Rainbow Drinker! 8O Threyon 00:04, February 5, 2011 (UTC) shouldn't have turned his back on the body.... :Kanaya corn Vampire on the loose. Awesome, can't believe I did not think of this at all!BitterLime 01:14, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :whered we get the term? 05:06, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Which term? Rainbow Drinker? It's from way back when she was , also . Nimryel 05:17, February 21, 2011 (UTC) B/W Dress Where was Kanaya seen wearing this outfit? :Never, it was however among her dresses in the secret room of alterniabound. BitterLime 16:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC) So the illustration is merely fan-made? :Not quite, it's from someone on the art team, but it was unused. Then Andrew had put it in the secret room of alternia bound as a tribute. At least that's how I understand it. Also, please sign your posts. to make it easier to see where one person stops talking and the other one startsBitterLime 16:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong But are Kanaya's horns completely orange/red (whatever you want to call that color), as opposed to being red then orange then yellow, when she's in her rainbow drinker state? I can't find any pictures to prove otherwise, apart her rainbowdrinker sprite (which was probably fanmade). I would change it but I'd probably be shot for supposedly inaccurate references.--+Axis 17:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Wait nope never mind that I said nothing. --+Axis 18:17, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ERIDAN/VRISKA AUSPISTICE? Why is she listed as the separated auspistice of Eridan and Vriska when that quadrant was never entered by either? The furthest that got was a proposition by Eridan before Kanaya shot it down, so it doesn't really count. 00:23, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Rose Should it be noted in her relationships about the potential/unrequited matespritship with Rose? Ziddia 16:16, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Drinker Don't you think that the should add Kanaya With Bloody Lipstick And Equius's Glasses To The Drinker Category? Roxy Lalonde 19:18, March 8, 2012 (UTC)Roxy Lalonde I'm fairly surtain Hussie hasn't shown Kanaya with Equius' glasses in a symbolic manner before. But if he has I'd like to see the page it was from. 20:18, March 8, 2012 (UTC) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005442 That Is The Page. By symbolic manner, he means so that it matches something like this Boot to da head yo 14:56, March 17, 2012 (UTC) > I should also add something, it has to be in the symbolic manner. That's just the way it is. Boot to da head yo 15:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC) A "symbolic manner" (i.e. sprite) edit could be made very easiely from and the existig rainbowdrinker sprite (hardest part would be covering her in purple blood stains that look good enough). If someone feels it's important enough to add they can make the edit and add it to the page.bitterLime 16:49, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Well in the picture there already is blood, so that's a start. Boot to da head yo 16:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC) File:KanayaAfterKillingEridan.png* (Caption: Prototype of Kanaya after killing Eridan) Here we go! I think I got everything. Let me know if I missed something Boot to da head yo 17:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Oops. I just realised that this is alos when she is wearing eridans cape as a sash to cover her wound. Maybe it's not going to be so easy after all. I'm going to try something.bitterLime 17:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Facepalms self. Boot to da head yo 17:46, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I made something. I am not too keen on doing these kinds of things when there is no guarantee that the sprite is very close to canon. With the Grandpa thing I made for example it was almost 100% certain that that's what he looks like because of what jake looks like and the fact that he is basically wearing a white version of John's ectobiology labsuit. Well, the sash thing is based on eridan's cape, but it might look totally different if hussie had done it. I let the people deciede if we want to use this. Feel free to change it somehow ofcourse.bitterLime 18:46, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Pretty sure we got everything except for one thing. In all the other drinker pictures, her feet were grey. Boot to da head yo 19:10, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Huh? You are right, they are grey. That is weird, hero mode pictures of her clearly show that all of her skin glows, so it really should be white. But I checked and her sprites in the comic have grey feet. I updated the file, she has grey feet now.bitterLime 21:34, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Thank You For This ^-^ Roxy Lalonde 03:15, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Roxy Lalonde : Post-Scratch Sprite Hey, I have a bit of a problem (http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:NewFiles&image=Postscratch-png) Here's a picture I composed from the recent intermission A6I2 It's Kanaya as an unwounded, regularly-dressed Rainbow Drinker I wanted to add it, but I don't have Photoshop or any other image editing software in which you can create a transparent color So there's this ugly white background that'll appear if I attempt to add it as a picture in her infobox If anyone wants to create a transparent background, be my guest; I've already made it the correct dimensions regarding the size of the sprite, distance from the edges, et cetera Jazztasm 20:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) There you go, it should be transparent now.bitterLime 20:45, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :kanaya's feet. 21:08, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :There seems to be a patch you missed in the top left corner. Jazztasm I think tried to correct it but only managed to change the background colour (while still keeping it transparent?). The Light6 22:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :We know about Kanaya's feet. That's Hussie's mistake. We have to keep it canon. I am the wizard its me 23:02, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, what the glub. I just updated it with a fixed version, fully transparent this time (my bad, I missed those few pixels earlier). But wikia is still showing me the version with the small white parts. It has done something similar to me once before and it fixed itself. I am not even sure if it's only me that still sees the old version. In any case, the file should be fine now, if it still shows you the old version that's some temporary dumb glitch.bitterLime 23:14, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Damn glitch, I see the same. I am the wizard its me 23:16, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :I am seeing the new version, but this isn't the first time where people continue to see old versions, even when they try to force it to show new versions. The Light6 23:56, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Hey everyone :Thanks for fixing it, it seems to be functioning properly now :I wonder why Kanaya's eyes have seemed to gravitate to the right lately :I suppose Hussie drew the sprite again :Nevertheless :A thank you to: Bitterlime, I Am the Wizard Its Me, and The Light6 :Jazztasm 19:49, March 22, 2012 (UTC) : Similarities to Porrim Should we note the similarity to Porrim insofar as romance is concerned? That while Porrim's red and black quadrants are evidently rather... easy to get into, through the "well greased revolving door", Kanaya is"vvillage twwo wwheel devvice" for the ashen quadrant. Icarosaurvus (talk) 18:25, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Rose I think that now would be the time to add her under "Matesprit" or "Love Interest" in her relationships. Fatimaahms (talk) 02:38, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Kanaya is a japanese word it means gold valley and is the name of a station. Its spelled "金谷" in kanji. The individual pronounciation of the kanji is "Chin Kanì" and together its Kanà-Kanì. Its also a surname. But I think that could be part of the weird plot shit. Its also the name of an asteroid and of a town. K(n)anaya (voice) is also a church. Kana, is a common girls name and when its used so as a name I think it takes the meaning gold. The word "kana" can be used to mean gold, or it also refers to the Japanese syllabic writing systems of Katakana, and Hiragana. I checked my dictionary real quick and found no listing for Kanaya. However, the particle "ya" when added to a noun can mean "shop" or "store." For example, the word for bread is "pan," thus the word "panya" is bread shop. So in one since you could translate "Kanaya" to gold shop, but I honestly don't believe they would understand it as that... The kanji/reading for child is "ko." Thus there are many girls names that end in this, one of which is, "Hanako," or "Flower Child." I have never heard of the name "Kanako," but I'm sure that is someones name somewhere in Japan. So you might like to take that as your translation for Kanaya =). Gold child or Golden child. I hope this helps. Ok so I just asked a Japanese sensei about all this stuff. He said that they use the name, "Kanako," but it didn't really have a meaning. I also asked him about Kanaya. He said that it was the name of a valley pretty close to where I live. So you could translate it to "Golden Valley." But he also said it wasn't used as a name. He broke down the name into two or three different Kanji characters, that had different meanings, but the kanji for "ya" which was used in names was A: not used with the kanji for "kana", gold, and B: had a different meaning than "valley." Trust me this confused me a great deal as well. But I hope it gives you some insight into Maryam's name. - :Really I don't see it helping that much, I don't see how Golden Child really has anything to do with Kanaya, especially when we have the Sanskrit origin that fits much more closely being that it matches her sign and that a number of the trolls have names of Sanskrit origin including Vriska, Mituna, Latula, Meenah, and while Gamzee isn't his surname, Makara, is. My point is the name "Kanaya" also being a word or name in Japanese is more likely a coincidence than anything, especially when more solid origins are available. The Light6 (talk) 01:28, September 13, 2012 (UTC) So, on Kanaya x Rose... Should we really put down that Kanaya x Rose are Matesprites? I mean, it hasn't been cannonically confirmed... :Well it isn't a secret that Kanaya had flushed feelings for Rose (and these feelings were still reaffirmed as of the first part of Openbound) and that Rose was very likely aware of Kanaya's feelings. That means Rose admitting her feelings to Kanaya means they both have mutual feelings for each other that the other is aware of. Also the fact that Kanaya when she found drunk Rose was told it was a romantic date and went on it with Rose anyhow. :In short their red relationship has just confirmed to have started, for all we know their relationship very well could fall apart the very next day for them, but that isn't the status of their relationship when we last saw it. - The Light6 (talk) 02:02, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Who does she prefers? Who do you think Kanaya prefers between Eridan and Karkat? Since they are both her best friends... :Eridan isn't Kanaya's best friend. She's his, primarily because almost everyone else hates him. She made him a wand as part of playing along with Rose mocking him, and also just to shut him up. And then of course he hopesploded the Matriorb and killed her so she didn't exactly grow any fonder after that. As for Karkat, he also is the one to state that she is his friend, not the other way around, but there is a more mutual impression. She certainly doesn't dislike him Waaaait. Shouldn't it say that Kanaya and Rose are Matesprits? :u~ C. Pathers 20:03, January 20, 2013 (UTC) It does... 21:11, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Miriam Makemba connection? Is it just me that noticed that Kanaya's last name, "Maryam" and the name of the singer/civil rights activist Miriam Makemba are very similar not only in pronunciation but in meaning? Miriam Makemba was known as MAMA Africa. I don't know, but this could be added to possible theories behind our rainbow-drinker's name. -- 06:32, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Until you come up with some striking resemblances in the person, this is just coincidence. 16:54, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Birth date When is Kanaya's birthday??? 03:53, December 4, 2014 (UTC)Rose Lalonde :Due to timey-wimey bullshit sweeps to year conversions, and it never being stated in the comic, we have no idea. infobox quote would it be a good idea to change the quote to ? just a suggestion. Cookiefonster (talk) 02:05, March 16, 2015 (UTC) What did Kanaya do?? 5/06/15 Update here: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=009536 Hang on, what? Kanaya knocked out Karkat in the latest update, knocking him out. And basically killed him I think, since his dream self has died as well. WHAT WHAT KANAYA I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD KANAYA YOU LIED Or maybe I got it wrong, but I think i'm right, because she said 'Ill Meet You Out There' After the battle ends. And she also says If You Can Hear Me In Your Dreams, Ha Ha You Probably Cant. Can someone explain it to me in more detail? Im not exactly sure, I can only see that she has left him for dead.. Tanks! ^u^ 00:12, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :she did not kill karkat. if she did, it would say "DEAD", not "KO'D". Cookiefonster (talk) 01:29, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::You literally said "knocked out" twice yourself there. I don't know how you ended up with the conclusion that being knocked out without a dream self kills you, because we've seen countless people asleep post-dreamself-death, and they were pretty clearly okay? Also, dreaming / being knocked out and waking up after, with no dream self, is how things also work in real life, so 04:39, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Wow, okay. I realized how stupid I sound now. Sorry mate =w=; 05:52, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :I went a bit overboard, though, I'm sorry too, for whatever that's worth umu;; 06:05, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Love interest Kanaya is the only one of the Beta trolls who hasn't got any male love interest, or flushed male love interest. Could this tie in with her sign, Virgo (the virgin)? NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 14:05, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :Aradia has never had a flushed relationship with a Male and Equius has never had any sort of relationship with a Male. Correct me if I am wrong. Blueswordsman5 (talk) 15:59, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Are you implying man/man or woman/woman sex is not a thing? Because it's a thing. :::Are you responding to me? If so I am not sure how you came to the inclusion that I was implying that. I said that Equius has never had any desire to be in flushed relationship with a male. Wouldn't that be man/man??? Blueswordsman5 (talk) 18:01, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm replying to the original poster, who seems to think that because she has never had a relationship with a man (despite being in a relationship with a woman), she must be a virgin or something. :::::Oh okay that makes sense. Your response is actually a lot simpler of a response then mine. I don't know how I did not see that fault in logic initially. Blueswordsman5 (talk) 18:19, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I mean, a relationship that implies a male matespirit/moirail in any way, so be it, flushed. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 13:26, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::::While Ylimegirl's point still refutes your basic assertion my point is still also valid as Equius (and other examples) has never had any noted flushed crushes or relationships with a male. Blueswordsman5 (talk) 15:45, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Why fucking deleted all of this? 04:35, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Who was the one that changed all of the kids' and trolls' ages to 16 years? Shouldn't they all still be 13? Kat k 15 (talk) 20:23, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Three years have passed in-comic, meaning that it is actually 2013 in Homestuck. So they're all around 16 years old now, unless, of course, they died prematurely (see: trolls killed on meteor).